


found myself an old solution

by openended



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TFLN ficathon:  <i>(314): Is it weird that I want your dad to go down on me?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	found myself an old solution

It’s strange, Giulia thinks, to be friends with her lover’s daughter. She’s never had a lover before, not really, and when she considered it in the past she never factored in the possibility of a family. But Lucrezia is a genuine delight and Giulia is in need of friends these days – for all his companionship at night, Rodrigo (it makes their relationship less odd if she doesn’t think of him as His Holiness, Pope Alexander VI, who spends all day in the chair of Saint Peter’s, and instead thinks of him as Rodrigo) isn’t much available when the sun is up – and so she teaches Lucrezia about kissing and manipulation and seahorses.

Lucrezia knows, of course. Everyone knows. The worst kept secret around Rome is that she’s the Pope’s mistress and even if that bit of gossip had stayed quiet within the Vatican, Vannozza’s rampage (rightful, but a rampage nonetheless) would’ve reached Lucrezia. Giulia doesn’t mind and it doesn’t appear as though Lucrezia does either; probably for the best that it’s the one topic they’ve silently decided not to speak about.

They’re interrupted one night, Giulia and Rodrigo. It’s a papal emergency, as much as something can be a papal emergency (and Giulia suspects that it really has something to do with whatever plot Rodrigo’s sent Cesare upon than anything remotely religious; she hears more than she’s supposed to, sometimes), and he has to rush out, leaving her half-satisfied and hidden underneath the sheets; she is no secret from his family, but she has no interest in showing herself off like a common whore to anyone who opens the door without so much as a courtesy knock. She takes matters into her own hands because the half-satisfaction itches and throbs in a way that keeps her awake long after sleep should’ve taken over, but it’s not the same.

Rodrigo doesn’t come back to bed, nor does she see him for breakfast, and she keeps her irritability under as much control she can for Lucrezia’s sake; they’re to spend the day together and it isn’t the girl’s fault that her father had to leave in the middle of the night while Giulia was within spitting distance of orgasm. Lucrezia notices though, ever the observer (and Giulia swells a bit with pride at the realization that Lucrezia’s actually learning from her), and asks if there’s anything wrong.

The real answer to the question is _yes, very much, I’d like for your father to finish what he started last night between my legs, but his political machinations are taking priority over my pleasure_. But that would violate their unspoken agreement to never mention her relationship with Rodrigo, and so she smiles and sips at her wine. An effortless lie falls from her lips – _nothing a good meal won’t fix_ – and they begin lunch. But Lucrezia’s inquiry reminds her of the unfinished act that led to her irritation, how hot and breathy she was, how good his tongue and fingers felt, how the air caught in her throat, and she spends the rest of the day trying not to squirm.

Rodrigo brushes off his valets, insisting on being able to change his own clothes at this particular age in life, and turns to her once they’ve left, half an apology on his lips. She smiles and quirks an eyebrow and slides a chair in front of the door.


End file.
